


Moonlighting Syndrome

by Gaia_bing



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Blood and Sand, Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crime Investigators, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Massage, Partners to Lovers, Romance, Sexy Times, Shower Sex, bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:59:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5619529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaia_bing/pseuds/Gaia_bing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know all these crime shows where the two lead investigators get together? Well, what happens when a potential couple is a little bit genre-savy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlighting Syndrome

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you guys! First of all, hope everyone's having a Happy Year! :)
> 
> And second of all, I've got a brand new diddy for you all. Hope you guys enjoy! :D

Nasir laid his back against the couch, sighing in relief.

Another day, another case resolved.

The "Ashur Case" had been a work in progress for a while now, but with the help of the rest of the team and most importantly...

 **His** help...

They had finally been able to corner the guy and make him confess to the sin that everybody at the precinct had suspected him of:

Murdering his wife.

And so here he was, after the cuffs had been buckled, the rights had been read and everybody had gone home, inside the tiny motel room he and his partner had rented for the night, near where they'd suspected the other Syrian man had been hiding.

Speaking of his partner of many years...

"There you go, one rum and diet coke, on three rocks, just the way you like them." Agron said as he took his seat on the couch, right next to Nasir.

The long-haired man smiled and replied as he took the drink: "My savior." Taking a sip and putting the small glass on the table situated in front of the couch, he couldn't help but make a face when he felt a shooting pain run across his arm towards his shoulders. Probably a result of the day's activities.

And, proving just how in sync the pair really was with one another, Agron noticed.

Taking a sip from the drink he had made for himself, the short-haired man put his own glass right next to Nasir's and with a smile and opened arms, he said:

"Come on, scootch over. Time for the Agron-famous Royal Shoulder Massage."

Nasir chuckled slightly and with a smile, fell inside his best friend's wonderful working hands and couldn't help but close his eyes and sigh in pure bliss as he began to feel the knots inside his muscles slowly starting to disappear.

After a few minutes of non-talking and of constant massaging, Nasir's eyes opened themselves and somehow fell upon the other man's dry blood covered-up shirt.

"You-you know...for a moment today, I thought I'd lost you." Nasir couldn't help but whisper out loud as the thoughts that had been circulating inside his mind ever since they'd arrived at the motel finally made themselves known.

The rubbing of his shoulders stopped and with a sigh of his own, Nasir heard the other man reply:

"Yeah, I know...'Sorry for that."

Catching Ashur hadn't been easy. The long-time pair had pursued him first by car and then by foot, until the accused criminal had been cornered inside a dingy parking lot.

There'd been a scuffle...

Ashur had taken out of gun seemingly out of nowhere before ever Agron and Nasir ever could...

A loud bang was heard....

And for a minute or two, Nasir had thought the shot that had been fired had caught his partner...

But relief had quickly replaced despair when Nasir realized that the blood that was covering Agron's chest wasn't his own, but Ashur's, who'd somehow put a bullet inside the arm that hadn't been holding a gun in the middle of it all.

"I...I don't know what I would have done if what I thought happened had in fact...happened." Nasir finally confessed, his eyes looking up towards the other man's face.

Smiling warmly, Agron's arms wrapped themselves around Nasir and brought him into a tight embrace, tighter than any other ones they'd ever shared before.

"Come on now, you'd been fine. You would have found another partner and in time, you'd forget about little 'ole me." Agron tried to humor, but Nasir slapped the other man on the thigh and replied:

"Don't say stuff like that, okay? I wouldn't have been fine and you know it. You're my best friend, you've been my partner for ages..."

Turning his head to look at the other man in the eye, he added in a more quieter voice:

"You're everything to me..."

And tightening his hold onto Nasir, Agron's eyes seemed to sparkle in the neon light of the motel room as he replied in an equally quiet voice:

"You're everything to me too, Nasir."

And it was the long-haired man who made the first move, caught in the moment, as he slowly closed his eyes and bringing his own hand toward the other man's stubbly cheek, initiated their very first kiss.

And when he felt the other man respond to his kiss in kind, Nasir groaned slightly when he opened his lips and felt a warm tongue began to dance with his own.

The heated embrace continued only to get even hotter as the minutes slowly went by and the long-haired man moaned loudly this time around when Agron's mouth left his and began trailing hot kisses across his jaw and down to his neck.

Nasir closed his eyes as his hands racked through the other mans's spiky hair.

This whole thing felt like a dream...

A really, _really_ good dream...

But it was when he felt a large hand dive underneath his T-Shirt to roam across the bare skin of his back and a desperate whisper against his neck that declared:

_"Oh god Nasir, I wanted this for so long. If you only knew...how hard it's been, to hide my feelings for you...but now..."_

That the reality of what was happening came crashing down upon Nasir and opening one eye, he mumbled against the other man's own warm clothed shoulder:

"Agron...I'm...I'm not so sure about all of this..." Nasir half-mumbled, half-moaned and the mouth that had been busy nipping at his neck suddenly stilled itself and as if he'd been struck by electricity, the other man separated from him, wiping at his mouth and trying to catch his breath.

And when at last Agron regained the ability to speak, he wrapped his arms around himself and, quickly getting up from the couch, replied:

"Oh, it's...it's alright. I mean.....why would you want to be with a guy like me, when you could be with anyone else? I mean, just look at _you_...and...and...well, look at _me_!"

Nasir tried to interject: "Agron..."

But Agron interrupted by throwing a hand in front of him and adding:

"No, no, it's alright, really! 'The hell was I thinking? You and me maybe having a chance...yeah, right!" he said with a sad chuckle, never daring to look at Nasir.

With one last glance toward the other man, he pushed out a sad sigh and finished his spiel by saying:

"Now if you don't mind, I'm going to take a shower. I really need to take that bastard's blood off of me. You can take the bed, I'll sleep on the couch for the night."

And with that, he left a completely stunned Nasir alone inside the tiny living room to go inside the also-tiny bathroom, who just stared at the spot where the taller man had been just a few seconds ago, thinking to himself:

_What the hell had just happened here?_

 

*************

  
Agron laid his head against the shower wall in front of him, sighing in sadness.

_What the hell had just happened out there?_

He just knew there was no way that Nasir would ever share the same feelings that he himself had been harboring for Nasir, but he just had to open his damn trap and reveal the one thing in he had sworn he'd never reveal to his best friend, his partner, his...

Fuck, his _everything_!

He banged his head against the wall for good measure, trying to somehow numb the pain that had made its way into his heart the moment his lips left Nasir's and his feet left the other man inside the other room, but all that did was double the whole thing, because now added to the heartache was a freshly made headache.

 _Gah!_ He almost screamed to himself and began to once again bang his head, but this time repeatedly, against the tiled surface.

Why did he think Nasir could ever want a guy like him?

How could he read the warm smiles, the tight hugs, the seemingly long stares, so badly?

What would happen now between him and Nasir?

Would he have to quit the precinct? Would he have to go somewhere that was Nasir-free?

How could he be so _stupid_?

_"If there's one thing that you definitely aren't, it's stupid, okay?"_

The timid voice coming from just outside the yellowish shower curtain made Agron's head stand completely still and also realize that everything he'd just thought, he'd also said for the whole world (and therefore, Nasir) to hear and once again, he groaned to himself.

Him and his freakin' mouth...

And with a deep breath, Agron found himself ready to face the music, ready to open the curtain and tell Nasir to forget anything had ever happened back in the tiny living room...

When he suddenly heard the sound of the same plastic sheet that he was about to open himself being tossed aside and a felt a warm kiss being dropped where his neck met his shoulders.

And when he turned around, his eyes wide and searching, he found himself face to face with a slightly smiling and *definitely* naked Nasir, who used the other man's instant of shock to circle his arms around Agron's shoulders and bring the two of them closer together.

"Nas-Nasir...I'm so-..." Agron's attempt at an apology was stopped by a single finger upon his lips and a hushed reply from the other man:

"If you'd let me talk back there, I would have said that the reason I wasn't so sure we should doing this was because I thought it would change our partnership for the worse. Ever heard of ["Moonlighting"](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Moonlighting_%28TV_series%29)?

Agron could only nod, not able to let his voice out.

"Well, with the way Bruce Willis and Cybille Shephard's characters' whole relationship pretty much fell apart after they got together on the show, I'm just scared that we're going to catch their Syndrome and won't be able to work together as well as we usually do if things...changed between us." Nasir added.

"I wouldn't let anything happen to our partnership no matter what happens, you know that." Agron finally said with complete sincerity in his voice and Nasir could only nod and reply:

"Yeah, I realize that now."

And tightening his hold around the other man's neck, Nasir finally whispered against his partner and best friend's lips:

"And you should also know that it was never about me not returning your feelings for me, because I do return them. I have for the longest time, Agron."

And with that final confession, the dam that Agron had tried to keep intact since the first time Nasir had entered the precinct and introduced himself as his new partner finally broke and when he finally smashed his lips onto Nasir's, the duo's exploration of each other from earlier that evening restarted, with double the closeness and double the fierceness than their previous encounter in the other room.

Water dripped all over them as their hands dared to touch and their lips dared to taste. There wasn't a part of the other's body that was left unkissed or uncaressed. The whole thing would probably leave countless hickies and scratch marks when morning came and the Chief would probably have a fit when he would see them both, but for once, neither of them really cared.

And when at last, with Nasir's back against the wall, his warm and trembling right thigh inside the other man's hand, Agron couldn't help but close his eyes and moan against the smaller man's lips when he felt himself enter the one place he'd always desired to be and when Nasir replied in kind by wrapping his other leg around his waist and making the same kind of noises that he'd just made, Agron knew that Nasir felt the same way that he was feeling.

And somewhere, between the repeated slapping of their hips, the wishing sound of the warm water on both of their naked bodies and their resonant cries for each other over and over and over again, the final confession coming from deep inside their heart finally surfaced in whispers and locked eyes:

_"God, Agron, I love you."_

_"Love you, Nasir, love you so much."_

*************

The both of them laid their entire bodies against one another, sighing in pure happiness.

"So, 'you still think we're going to catch the "Moonlighting Syndrome" after what we just did?" asked Agron, who was busy doing his new favorite activity in the whole world: running his fingers through his lover's dark, lucious and slightly damp hair.

Nasir smiled slightly as he kissed the hand that was linked on top of his own. "Nah, I think in fact, we're going to be even more in sync in what we do, now that we're partners in every sense of the word." he replied.

Agron smiled back as he said: "Yeah, but don't you think we might get a little bit boring after a while, just like Maddie and David became?"

And with a small lopsided smirk, Nasir disentangled himself from Agron and replied, while opening up the blankets that had been covering the both of them: "Ooh, so you think we might get boring?" and with a wink, the long haired man dove under the covers to prove his point.

And when he finally found it...

"Oh yeah, we're never gonna get boring." Agron chuckled, with a bit of moaning in his voice, and his partner in everything couldn't help but squeal in delight when he too dove under the cover to join him. And so, for the rest of the night and a good part of the next morning, all that was heard from this tiny bedroom, inside this tiny motel was a mixture of laughter, ecstasy and most of all: love.

And no, the two of them never did catch what they'd christened the "Moonlighting Syndrome" after all.


End file.
